El aroma
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una vez más, Conan se deja llevar por la curiosidad sin pensar en las consecuencias. Tal vez debió pensarlo mejor cuando comenzó a sentir "cosas" por la chica de la organización. Basado en una escena del cap 230 que mi imaginación CoAi se encargó de exagerar. XD (Conan/Ai)


**¡Hola amigos! **

**Os traigo otro CoAi! (¿Que raro en mi verdad? XDD)**

**Este One Shoot esta basado en el episodio doble 230-231 "El pasajero misterioso". Muy famoso entre los CoAi por ser cuando Conan le salvó la vida a Ai sacandola (Muy a lo "misión imposible") de un autobús con una bomba. Sin embargo mi historia no se basa en esa escena. Si no en una anterior, en la que Conan le huele el brazo a Haibara. XDD jaja **

**Sorry, no puedo acordarme sin reirme. Que loquillo el Conan XDDDD**

**En fin, ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

- La organización esta cerca, lo siento porque... todos los que han pertenecido a la organización tienen un aroma diferente al resto de la gente.

Haibara intento explicarle a Conan como era la sensación de saber cuando uno o más de sus "aliados" que por fin habían mostrado su verdadera cara y se habían vuelto enemigos andaba cerca, preparado para asestarle un golpe traicionero por la espalda a la traidora. Sensación que se multiplicaba estando encerrada en ese autobús, lo que añadia a su malestar claustrofobia repentina al darse cuenta que ese enemigo estaba dentro también. Eso se reflejaba en ella. La niña que fácilmente podría ser la princesa de hielo porque nunca dejaba ver sus sentimientos de forma intencionada ahora tenía las pupilas dilatadas, incluso causaba el efecto de que sus ojos habían cambiado de color. Como una especie de reacción a ese "aroma" del que acaba de hablar. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y se tapaba cada vez más con su capa roja. Esperando así que nadie la pudiera reconocer. Era como una adorable y temerosa Caperucita roja que demasiado tarde se dió cuenta de que se había metido en la boca del lobo y ahora intentava ocultarse delante de sus ojos, sabiendo que en realidad eso no valía para nada. Bueno sí... para algo si sirvió.

Lo que la científica adolescente encogida en el cuerpo de una niña no se podía imaginar eran las repercusiones instantáneas que sus palabras podían hacer en el famoso detective adolescente encogido en el cuerpo de un niño y sentado a su lado: La repercusión de la curiosidad infinita. Esa que te hace hacer cosas sin pensar y cuando quieres darte cuenta ya las has hecho y no hay marcha atrás.

Conan ya se había llevado un buen golpe por culpa de esa curiosidad, sólo había que verle. Pero la cuestión era: ¿Le importaba? ¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba en la forma de ser de todo detective. Además de que era involuntario.

Justo igual que en ese momento.

No pasó un segundo desde lo dicho por Ai cuando él ya había cogido el brazo de "su ente" femenina y había empezado a olisquearlo como si fuera un perro policía en busca de droga... ¡Y la había encontrado! ¡Vaya que sí! Si todos los de la organización olían así, entonces tendría que replantearse su ideal de ellos.

Los diferentes compuestos químicos habían hecho mella en la científica a pesar de lo mucho que se duchara. De hecho, el olor a jabón también estaba ahí. Mezclado con los diferentes olores de las substancias que contenían vete-tú-a-saber-lo-que y rematado con las cosquillas reconfortantes que hacía la tela de la manga en su nariz... era algo realmente embriagador, interesante, pero sobretodo, curioso.

El joven aniñado no tuvó ninguna duda de que podría estar así años. Pero sólo duró los dos o tres segundos que Haibara tardó en reaccionar.

- ¿Ya has terminado de hacer el bobo? -Quisó saber ella quitando el brazo lejos de su nariz bruscamente.

Bueno, en realidad, no había sido bruscamente, sólo a él le había parecido así. Aunque una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara durante un segundo antes de desaparecer.

¿Y eso por qué?

Pues que había logrado distraer a su ¿amiga? del miedo que sentía e incluso la había hecho reír por el tono de su voz. Eso no era fácil de lograr en Ai Haibara, sobretodo en esa situación.

- Yo no noté ningún olor diferente -mintió, esperando que ella le creyera mientras hacía todo lo posible por mirarla a los ojos.

Porque, la verdad, se sentía un pelín avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque no lo demostrase. Pero más avergonzado se sentía consigo mismo al casi solo poder pensar en volverlo a hacer. Daba igual estar en un lugar público como un autobús. Como todo buen detective cuando tenía curiosidad, había descubierto algo: Que el aroma de Ai era magnífico a sus sentidos... Bueno, su aroma y todo de ella ahora que la veía con tanto miedo y desprotegida. Esa era una Ai Haibara que sólo había visto una vez antes. La misma Ai que se había ganado un hueco en su corazón y ya la consideraba su amiga y aliada (Sí, esta vez estaba seguro de ello) cuando segundos antes de que eso pasara desconfiaba plenamente en ella.

Ai era una buena actriz, de hecho él había caído en varios de sus teatros, pero tampoco lo era tanto y no sabía si gustar o no de saber eso a la perfección: Haibara estaba calada hasta los huesos de miedo y él, su amigo y aliado estaba a su lado embobado y pensando en cosas extrañas. ¡¿Pero que coño le pasaba?! Nadie le había llamado La atención así NADIE, a pesar de ser detective. Incluso de haber sido así estaba seguro de que con otra persona el resultado no sería tan embriagador ni tan... ¿Sexy?

A decir verdad, recordando lo que hizo ahora, con el cerebro nuevamente conectado podía entender sus movimientos.

Había comenzado por su mano y luego siguió su brazo. Ya estaba acercandose peligrosamente a su hombro cuando ella le había parado y comprendió, que de haber seguido así, habrían terminado con los labios de ambos unidos o algo parecido...

Ahora SI que no podía ni mirarla. Si hubiera sido Shiho tendría un pase, pero Ai ¡Joder, que era una niña! Se había vuelto loco, eso tenía que ser. El aroma de todos los componentes químicos juntos lo había trastornado un poco. Nada más... ¿Nada más verdad?

Se sacudió la cabeza y pusó toda su atención en lo que había dicho Haibara de que había un hombre de negro ahí dentro y, la sensación, tan rápido como vino se fue...  
Pero, ah, pobre ingenuo, eso sólo era principio. Le esperaba más y mejor y experiencias muy difíciles de olvidar que iban a calar hondo en su corazón...  
Más le valía a Haibara no ser una infiltrada o algo porque si no él... se moriría.


End file.
